


A Snowy Fun Day

by BSBLover2538



Category: Backstreet Boys
Genre: Alternate Universe, Family, Gen, Memories, Snow, Snow Day, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-19 08:14:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22241350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BSBLover2538/pseuds/BSBLover2538
Summary: Little AJ wakes up to find a snowy day. After waking his brothers and parents, the family of six enjoys a day off together making memories.
Kudos: 1





	A Snowy Fun Day

The snow continued falling, inch by inch during the January night in a quiet neighborhood. Inside the home, four brothers, along with their mom and dad were peacefully sleeping. Little AJ, only three years old, was dreaming of his cars and trucks he had gotten for Christmas, hoping to play with them the next day. Nick, the next oldest, was bunking with his fraternal twin brother Kevin, the two a pile of limbs. The oldest, Brian, was sprawled out in his own bed. Their parents Howie and Leigh were curled together in the master bedroom, trying to rest up for another day of raising their rambunctious boys. 

The hours trickled by, and the snow fell. As the sun peeked over the horizon, casting shadows in the home, AJ woke up, ready to play with his brothers. 

“It snowed!” AJ yelped as he looked out the window, the smile taking over his whole face. He slid down off his toddler bed, and got his Thomas the Tank slippers on. The preschooler wanted to go tell his brothers about the snow. 

“Kevy! Nicky! It snowed!” AJ pushed open his brothers’ door, running over to the bottom bunk, shaking his brothers. The twins groaned and sat up, looking at their little brother. 

“It snowed?” Nick asked, and AJ nodded his head, pointing to the window. Nick crawled out of bed as Kevin curled back up. Both boys looked outside, and started bouncing. 

“Let’s go get Brian up!” Nick ran towards the door, and AJ rushed to follow him, his little legs not as quick as his older brother’s. 

“Wait for me! I got little legs!” AJ called as he followed Nick to Brian’s door. Unbeknownst to either of them, Howie and Leigh had woken up when AJ had barrelled into the twins’ room, and were waiting for their boys to come into their room. 

The two youngest pushed their oldest brothers door open, and rushed to his bed. Nick climbed up, and helped AJ get up, before the two started bouncing on the bed. Brian popped an eye open, and looked at his two youngest brothers. 

“Why are you two in here?” the eight year old groaned, and Nick and AJ looked at each other. 

“It snowed Brian, it snowed!” AJ clapped his hands, and Brian poked his head out from his blankets, seeing the snow on the trees. 

“Yes AJ, that’s snow. Where’s Kevin, Nick?” the oldest blonde looked to the youngest, who pointed towards his room. 

“Kevin is still sleeping, he likes to sleep” Nick replied, and Brian nodded. 

“I know. Come on, let’s go see if Mom and Dad are up” Brian took AJ’s hand, and helped him off the bed, walking with the preschooler towards their parents room. Brian pushed open the door, and saw his parents sitting up in bed, his mom in his dad’s arms. 

“Hi Mommy, Hi Daddy!” AJ chirped, as he scrambled to get up on their bed. Leigh leaned down and pulled her youngest into her arms. 

“Hi Alex, why are you up so early, and why did you wake your brothers up?” Leigh asked, looking down at her baby boy. 

“It snowed Mommy!” AJ announced, and Howie chuckled as Brian and Nick sat on the end of the bed. 

“Nick, go get Kevin up, or he will sleep the day away” Howie looked at the youngest of his twins, and Nick nodded. 

“Okay Daddy. I’ll be right back” Nick scampered off the bed, and back to his room. Five minutes later, he walked back in, Kevin not far behind him. Howie and Leigh grinned as their oldest pulled Kevin into his arms, the two sharing a close bond, just like Nick and AJ did. 

“Looks like its a snow day today. Mom got the call 2 hours ago that school was cancelled for you Brian, along with the twins” Howie looked at his oldest, who bounced. 

“Yes! No school!” Brian pumped his fist in the air, and Leigh sighed softly, shaking her head. 

“Yes, but you still have schoolwork to complete. You know that your teacher put stuff online for you to do, so that you guys don’t miss days. Kevin, Nick, all your teacher wants you to do is read a book to Dad and I” Leigh looked towards her five year old kindergartners. 

“Okay Mommy!” Kevin smiled, as Brian scowled. He didn’t want to do schoolwork, he wanted to play in the snow. 

“Can we go play in the snow Mommy?” AJ piped up, and Leigh ran her hand through her youngest’s soft dark hair. How they ended up with two brunettes like them, and two blondes mystified Leigh, but Howie blamed his Scandinavian side for Nick and Brian’s blonde hair. 

“We need to eat breakfast, and Brian needs to do his schoolwork before we can go outside” Leigh explained, and AJ pouted. He wanted to go out now! 

“But Mommy, the snow’s going to be all gone!” AJ whined, and Leigh chuckled softly. 

“First, no whining Alexander. And the snow isn’t going to melt anytime soon. The cold is going to make sure it stays put, and it’s not sunny anymore, so it won’t melt” Leigh explained. 

“Okay Mommy. I hungy, can we eat?” AJ asked, and Howie nodded. 

“Come on little man, you can help me make breakfast while your brothers get dressed, and Kevin reads to Mommy” Howie pulled AJ into his arms, and put him on his hip, getting out of bed. 

“Nick, Kevin, Brian get dressed, and Kevin, pick out a book to read to Mom. Nick and Brian, you two can play until breakfast” Howie looked at the twins and his oldest. All three nodded, and fled the room. 

“Love you babe” Howie leaned down to kiss Leigh, and AJ made a face as his parents kissed. Howie and Leigh chuckled as they pulled away. 

Father and son went down to make breakfast, while the blondes played in Nick’s room. Kevin snuggled up in bed with Leigh, reading her one of his favorite books. Twenty minutes later, the entire family was enjoying French toast and bacon, the boys all talking about what they wanted to do in the snow. 

“After we eat, Brian will do his schoolwork, and Nick will read to Dad. Kevin, I want you to make your bed along with AJ’s, and then you can play. I know you and Nick slept together last night, so I know only your bed is messy” Leigh looked at her boys, and they all nodded. 

“What can I do Mommy?” AJ asked, and Leigh smiled. 

“You can watch a movie with Mommy” AJ clapped and cheered. He loved watching movies with Mommy! 

The family cleaned up, and Brian went to the dining room, Howie getting him set up on his computer. Nick grabbed his favorite book, and went to his parent’s room. Kevin quickly made the beds, and settled in his own bed with another book. AJ curled up in Leigh’s lap as the two watched Toy Story once again. 

The next hour passed quickly, as Brian finished his schoolwork, and the boys started bouncing around the house, wanting to go outside. Howie and Leigh looked at each other and sighed, knowing they couldn’t delay it anymore. 

“AJ, come with me, and I’ll get your snow suit on. Brian, Nick, and Kevin, Dad will help if you need it” Leigh looked at each of her sons, and scooped AJ into her arms. The three oldest ran to their rooms, Howie trailing behind. 

Twenty minutes later, the four boys were anxiously at the back door, waiting for Howie to open it. AJ bounced as much as he could in his snow suit, wanting to go play. Howie opened the door, and the three oldest charged out, Brian going to the shed to pull out the toboggans and sleds. The twins picked up the snow and started throwing snowballs at each other. 

“Come here Nicky and Kev, let’s show AJ how to make a snowball” Leigh bent down in the snow, and picked up a mound of snow, showing it to AJ. The toddler grabbed his own mound, and watched his brothers and Mom making snowballs, copying their movements. He giggled and threw it at Howie, who grinned, looking down at his youngest. 

“Good job buddy! That was an awesome snowball!” Howie encouraged, as Brian handed him the sleds and a toboggan. The older man quickly waxed the bottoms of them, so that they could slide easily on the snow. 

“Alright Brian, want to help me pack the snow on the hill so that we can slide?” Howie looked at his oldest, who nodded happily. 

“Sure Dad, let’s go!” Brian pushed his hat up a bit to see better, and trooped behind his father to help him out. The house had a small hill that was at the end of the property, which made it perfect to slide down in the winters. 

The twins grinned and looked at their little brother, throwing themselves down in the snow, beginning to make snow angels. AJ laughed seeing his brothers moving their arms and legs up and down, and looked to his Mommy for help. 

“Can you help me Mommy?” he asked cutely, and Leigh shook her head. She gently got him in the snow, making sure his hood was up. AJ started mimicking Nick and Kevin’s movements, but with his snow suit, it was more like a giant circle than a snow angel. Leigh pulled out her phone and got a video of the three of them having fun. 

“Come on guys!” Brian called, and Howie nodded towards his wife. The four of them walked over to the top of the hill, AJ trying to move in the snow as best as he could. Leigh eventually carried him up the hill, where Howie and Brian waited. 

“Do you boys remember the rules?” Howie looked down at his oldest sons, and all three nodded. 

“Yes Dad. We go one at a time with you, and if we want to go together, we wait for you to go to the bottom while Mom pushes us off” Kevin looked at his father, who nodded. 

“Exactly. And this year, AJ will be coming with us. He can only go with Mom or I. Maybe next year he can join you boys, but he’s still too little. We will take turns, and I want us to have fun” Howie looked at each of his boys, who all nodded. 

“Alright let’s go” Howie sat down on the back of the sled, and pulled Kevin into his arms. Leigh crouched behind, and sent her husband and oldest twin off. Nick, Brian, and AJ watched as father and son went down the hill, Kevin yelping happily. 

Nick and Brian went next, and AJ was practically bouncing off the walls, wanting a turn with his daddy. As Howie made his way back up, he pointed at his youngest, and AJ grinned. 

“My turn Mommy!” he announced, and Leigh nodded. 

“Daddy is going to tightly hold onto you baby boy, and you will be safe” Leigh watched as Howie grabbed AJ, putting him between his legs, and putting his legs on top of his, along with holding him around the chest to him. 

“Let’s go Mommy!” AJ fussed, and Leigh pushed off, watching the slide carefully. She grinned hearing AJ’s happy scream as he went down the hill. 

“I think he likes it Mom” Nick smiled, and Leigh nodded, tousling his hair. The four of them watched as Howie put AJ in the snow as he climbed off the sled at the bottom. He grabbed the sled, and took AJ in his other hand, father and son climbing back up. 

“Mommy! Brian! Nicky! Kevy! That was so much fun!” AJ grinned happily as he bounced as much as he could in his snow suit. He wanted to go again and again. 

“I’m so glad buddy, let’s watch your brothers go down” Leigh watched her husband set the sled back down, and Brian got in the back, putting Nick in front of him, and Kevin went to the very front. Howie walked back down, leaving Leigh to push her oldest three off. 

AJ watched as Leigh pushed the sled down, hearing his brothers whooping and hollering happily as they careened down the small hill. Howie made sure they came to a full stop, before the three tumbled off the sled. Over the next fifteen minutes, the family traded off going down the hill, before AJ piped up. 

“Mommy, I is cold” AJ looked up at Leigh, who saw his red cheeks, and nodded. 

“Alright everyone in the house. Time to warm up” Howie and Leigh herded their four boys into the garage and got their snow clothes off, before chasing them into the living room. 

“Get your favorite blankets and Nick, grab a movie to put in” Leigh moved to the kitchen to make some hot chocolate, while Howie supervised the boys. 

Ten minutes later, the family was snuggled on the couch watching the latest superhero movie. Howie and Leigh looked over their boys heads at each other, smiling deeply. It had been a wonderful snow day, and they couldn’t wait to have more as the winter went on. AJ fell asleep in Kevin’s lap, the toddler exhausted. Howie shared a kiss with Leigh, feeling happy and content with his life, loving his boys and what he had. 


End file.
